Wipeout
'Who ? Me ? FIRED ? How could you, Morpher ? I swear i'll return... with taxation !'' '' -Wipeout ''It's too late for apologizing now. You had your chance, oversized toaster ! Reconciling is not an option. You see, no more nice Mr. Wipeout, shoddy chair. '' -Wipeout '''Wipeout is the true main antagonist of The Craftverse (formally one of the secondary antagonists). He's the secondary antagonist of Season 3, the hidden main antagonist in the Crossover episode along with Wither (and, by extension, Morpher), the tertiary antagonist in Season 4 and one of the two main antagonists in Season 5. For Season 5's duration, he was Morpher's second-in-command. After betrayal by Morpher in the end of Season 6, Wipeout becomes the main antagonist, attempting to take over the world and plot against Morpher, along with Breakabout, who Morpher abused. He's a heartless, unrelenting sadistic abuser that kills everyone Morpher commands him to without feeling remorse. His main weapons are a flamethrower, a sniper rifle, a spinning turret, a enchanted Golden Sword with Unbreaking, Sharpness V, Fire Aspect II and Knockback II, and wears Chain Leggings and Chestplate with Thorns III. He also has a (less powerfull) bow with Flame, Punch and Power, as well Infinity. He also has a back-up Stone Sword with the Wither effect. Season 6-9 In the final episode of Season 6, Lord Morpher fires Wipeout for failure to kill Alan. Wipeout then turns against Morpher and decides to dethrone him. For the first time, Morpher has to work together with Alan to stop Wipeout, who (along with Breakabout) becomes the true main antagonist. In the final episode of Season 7, Wipeout and Breakabout attempt to commit a putsch, which they succesfully commit. In Season 8, Wipeout manages to set lots of (if not all) members of Morpher's army against him. Alan and Morpher have to flee from Wipeout's bounty hunters, assasins and hitmen. Wipeout, who is now the despot of the world, along with Breakabout, who is president of the U.S.A and Europe, attempt to get the two killed at all cost. In the final episode of Season 9, Wipeout and Breakabout are confronted in the Conference Hall in the monocrat's hideout, the Dictatorship Building. Wipeout quickly promotes Breakabout to imperator, then uses a grappling hook to grapple the chandelier and swing himself against the duo, while Breakabout uses hammers in his fight against Alan. After a long fight, Wipeout is defeated along with Breakabout, though in one last ditch effort, the two place a tactical nuke. Wipeout states how Morpher will regret letting down Wipeout, and also that misusing Breakabout was a bad idea. While Alan and Morpher are busy attempting to take down the bombshell, Wipeout and Breakabout succesfully escape. After the nuke (which also appears to be a fire bomb, setting everything ablaze should it detonate) is taken down, the villain(s) is/are nowhere to be seen. They probably escaped, but what really happened is unknown. An end is put to the villains' reign of terror when they are dethroned without knowing, and finally at last, the world is safe. Trivia *Wipeout has appeared in MROTW comics and the movie as Gray's third-in-command, a nod to MROTW and The Craftverse being partnered, as well as the fact of the two series taking place within a single continuity. *Lord Morpher was, in fact, responsible for Wipeout's betrayal; if he treated Breakabout better and didn't let Wipeout down, all the events from Season 6 onwards would have never happened. *Wipeout is the only Craftverse character to have actually killed a major character, who appeared in multiple episodes (Black Night, an Enderman who appeared from Season 5 onwards). *Wipeout is perhaps the third most evil CMCI character, considering all the death and plague he caused; the only ones to be even more unrelenting and heartless than Wipeout are Grezson, from Minecraft: Revenge of the Wither, and Arian. *His official Craftverse profile states the following info: **He likes death, war, blood, jealousy and hate, and dislikes friendship, love, amity, joy and peace. **Wipeout was originally a greedy mobster, before he joined the Trolls. **Wipeout's class is Griefer. **Wipeout is intelligent enough to invent a device that can cause dimensional rifts. He actually did this once in the third-last episode, along with other destructive plans. *Wipeout fits the following Villains Wiki categories: Complete Monster, Destroyer of Innocence, Dictator, Evil Ruler, Karma Houdini, Knight of Cerebus, Master Manipulator, Sadists, Traitor and Wrathful Villains. Equipment *Flamethrower *Sniper Rifle *Turret *Golden Sword *Chain Armor *Biplane Gallery imageflamethroer.jpg|Flamethrower imagesniper.jpg|Sniper Rifle stimage.jpg|Spinning Turret Golden Sword.jpg|Golden Sword imagearmor.jpg|Chain Armor a.jpg|Biplane echo.jpeg|Drawing of Wipeout with armor. Gallery Turret.jpeg|Wipeout in his turret setting a plains and hills biome on fire. Designs |-|Season 2 (cloaked)= |-|Season 2 (unarmored)= |-|Season 2 (armored)= |-|Season 3 (armored)= |-|Episodes 51- (armored)= Category:Villains Category:Antagonists